Waaagh! Urgokh and the Silvershore landing
by Big Bad Warboss
Summary: A storyline based on orcs & goblins warhammer campaing
1. Urgokh and the Silvershore landing

Before the story… This story and all of its continents are based on a series of warhammer games I've had (and will have in future) with my friends. The stories materials such as characters are self created, while the lore, units etc. are based on the warhammer universe. If you have no idea what warhammer is, it's very likely you will not understand the story.

For those interested for the other side of the coin, you can visit his blog "extrabushybeards" . He makes all kinds of posts about warhammer and occasionally posts his side of our little story. (He plays Dwarves, I play orcs & goblins)

Anyway, without further intro, here is the story =)

* * *

There was blood, the whole beach which had once been beautiful and peaceful site was now covered in thousands upon thousands of corpses and blood. A short distance away an old Durian castle was filled with lively noises. However these were not the sounds of the little miners, but instead high pitch screams of goblins and low grunts of their much larger green fellas, orcs. The coast had just been captured from those bearded midgets and it would serve as a nice hunting ground for the greenskin. Dwarves would be sure to strike back, which was exactly what the invaders wanted, as much violence and blood as they could get.

The beach was patrolled by multiple wolves with their riders, though they were far more concerned about thieving the best goods, rather than guarding the new border. And why wouldn't they be, the Dwarves had been completely wiped out and reinforcements wouldn't be around in weeks, so there was plenty of time to eat and steal as much as they could. A lone giant stumbled around the corpses apologising every time he crushed someone, as he couldn't be sure if they lived or not. Then with a mighty crash he sat down and started to stuff dwarves into his mouth.

The castle was at even greater disarray as the greenskins fought over every single piece of food and valuable they could find. And why wouldn't they, it was only natural for everyone to take what they wanted. Some goblins ran up the stairs screaming in their high pitch voice "Ders booz, com an drink!" After he was almost ran over by a group of black orcs he slipped by to steal the fancy weapons they had salvaged from the dwarves. A great hall which once lead to the throne room was now filled with boars, wolves and spiders, while their riders tried to keep them from eating one another by serving loads of dwarf meat and anything they could find. There was no other place to keep them and since it was cold outside the riders would rather stay in the tidy hall with their buddies.

On the second floor stuff was even crazier if possible, however one room was considerably quieter than the rest, as it had only few greenskins in it. These greenskin however were the most formidable on the whole army, and because of that not many dared to come and disturb them as they were known for their short temper. A ginormous orc was sitting on an iron table, that due to his height was more suitable as a small bench. Next to him leaning at the wall was a massive choppa which the general had anxiously cleaned all day, he wouldn't want to leave any ugly dwarf blood on it, he would need it to slay much greater foes later. He was the leader of this huge army, all of this bloodshed was from his decisions, and nothing could've made him happier. Same applied to his forces, which was one of the many reasons they followed him obediently like a well trained wolf. He was known as Urgokh the Chopper, fittingly for he very much enjoyed chopping up his foes till not a single hair was left uncut. This addiction had very much ran wild in todays battle as he cut down countless upon countless foes.

With him in the room were four of his 5 generals that had attended the battle. Most of them were significantly smaller than Urgokh himself, which suited him fine as he could easily chop them out of the way if they became a nuisance. He was still smart enough to notice their strengths, as each one of them was a great warrior and completely capable of taking care of themselves and parts of his army. There were the two wolf riding goblin, sometimes referred to as brothers. Azgar de Swiftgit and Elgar de Faststab. They had joined his forces after a battle with wood elves a year ago, and had proved themselves quite useful and tricky, though they refused to talk about their past. This didn't bother Urgokh too much, as he only cared about their abilities rather than their lineage. The brothers also had unique albino wolves, which were actually lying near the door right now. One was pure as snow, the other was little more yellowish, though Urgokh hardly noticed the difference. First time around other riders had laughed at the miss colored beasts that stuck out from the black group, however the mistake was not repeated as they soon learned the wolves were just as eager to sink their fangs into comrades as they were to rip apart enemies. Apparently not everyone still knew this as a small goblin sneaked into the room and tried to climb on one of the wolves. For a moment the wolf didn't move then suddenly it turned around in swift motion, throwing the goblin on the floor and before it could even scream, the wolf sank its teeth to the fools neck. Disembodied head rolled down the floor, which no-one even paid attention to. The wolf proceeded to lick the blood the floor was now covered in. Elgar threw a glance at the wolf and then screamed in his usual high voice "Azgar, u ned to tech ur pet mnnrs. It's lickin de flor". Azgar answered this with a glare and said "Me wof kan et wer it wnt, as lon 's it kan slaaghtr."

For a while Urgokh followed this chat with an amused face, the two so called brothers were priceless together, and despite their constant yapping a deadly combo if needed. He then turned as he heard gibberish mumbling, the only other orc in the room had started to mumble while scratching his head. Their savage orc shaman Trazleh was leaning at the wall mumbling while he swung his staff around like a stick on fire. He claimed that when doing that he was entering the spirit world, but Urgokh usually decided he had just fallen asleep. He had offered to join their crew just before the trip, he had reasoned that he wanted to slay as many dwarves as possible and that this was the best way to do that. Urgokh himself had no objections to this arrangement, he was happy to have ginormous feet crumbling his enemies, the bottom line was he couldn't figure the shaman out, and it made him uneasy. It's not that he was afraid of the guy, even though he was a fierce warrior and a brilliant mage, he was no one to be afraid of. Urgokh had decided to trust him which had already proved useful, even if he didn't understand the mind behind the face. Suddenly the mumbling stopped and Trazleh turned to face the general. He nodded slightly and Urgokh understood what he meant, it was time to discuss their plans.

"Ol rit pals, id is time to begin!" He shouted over others and everyone turned to him. "Wad about Rilgoh?" Asked the fourth general in the room, the night goblin Urzy de backstabba. As observant as always, his fourth general had been the first one to join his crew, thus making him his oldest notable ally. Urzy had risen through the ranks by cheating, manipulating and backstabbing as a good goblin should. His victories weren't all luck though as he was often careful and cunning on his moves, and if all else fails he could always take out his trusty moon slicer and settle things himself. They had first met on a battle where they drove off a dwarf assault many years back. Urgokh had been invited to help, while Urzy had been the local boss. They joined forces and together defeated the enemy, this was when Urgokh had first thought of this invasion. Urzy was interested to see it to the end, and was probably glad he had joined the fray. Urgokh was snapped out of his chain of thoughts as Azgar spoke "Forgt im. Rigoh coms aroun an goes aroun. He'll com eventli". "Me agree." Replied Trazleh " We must enforce or posison. I kan se mor blod, or enemis and own." First there was a silence, then the room was filled with roars of laughter as the 4 generals present and Urgokh himself burst out laughing.

"Exxellent, it ll keep me men hapy and me helthi." Roard Urgokh, he had received exactly what he had wanted, more blood. His name would go down in history, either as a great conqueror or as a failed warrior, either was fine as long as he could have blood. "Alridy boyz, 'ere's de plan. Me will for now stay ere do stablise de palace. Ol Grots back ome promised to ship me some giants an trolls, I 'ave to wait for em ere. Elgar, me neet to know posison of elven in east. Gather a swift unit an ko see de border, if dey make moves to atack snd me mesage ant slow em. Azgar, be redy for deployment, u sall provite coverege were ever we neet it. Ave ur forces rety in a moment notice. Urzy u now Dvarwes like ur selv, tink dey attack?"

"Undouptably, hurever dey come slow as dey are slow. It ll take lot o time, but tey ll come definatle."

"Goot, Me thout so too. In dat case, asemble ur gobbos and fortify all good defens spots ant hier ground arount us. Wen tey finally get ere, dey will have litlle choises of atak an won't pe able to set up to shot here. An trazleh, I vant u to organiz tings ere, have animals made a yard, organize troops to camps ant fortify, after dat find Rilgoh. After al deez ar dun we wait, dey will com, and we ll pe redy. We wil smash dem do a pulp."

"Wan quston mi lord, wad if dey dont com?" Asked Azgar smiling maniacally. Urgokh slammed the table with his hand leaving a mark resembling a giant fist before shouting. "If they not com we go to dem. We will have blood"! With this the entire room burst into enthusiastic roars that eched in the castle. The generals left for their duties and Urgokh joined the feast, only time would tell how his days would end, but for the bloody actions he had taken, he had no regrets.


	2. Stuntiedooms Onslaught

Before the story… This story and all of its continents are based on a series of warhammer games I've had (and will have in future) with my friends. The stories materials such as characters are self created, while the lore, units etc. are based on the warhammer universe. If you have no idea what warhammer is, it's very likely you will not understand the story.

This story in particular goes over a fight between dark elves and my orcs, those who like what they see here, stay tuned for more ;)

For those interested in other warhammer things, you can visit my friends blog "extrabushybeards" . He makes all kinds of posts about warhammer and occasionally posts stories which go hand in hand with mine.

Anyway, without further distraction, here is the story =)

* * *

If one word was to be used to describe Gorlag Stuntiedooms mood it was dissatisfaction. After he had arrived to Silvershore with his bloodthirsty reinforcements it seemed that he was too late and the big invasion of the coastal fort was already over. This fact alone made him grind his teeth, but he had decided to offer his help to Urgokh who now reigned over this new area. Perhaps he could get a good position, or lead their strike forces against the cowardly dwarves. The reply was… unappealing to say the least. Instead of attacking he was ordered to patrol up in the northern section near the area known as hollow hill. To be honest this mission was where he struck gold as he discovered the enemy scout unit and wiped it out himself. The shear thought of that event sent shivers down his spine, it had been so enjoyable. Well as it turns out it wasn't as big of a success as he had originally thought, part of the enemy forces got away and Azgar had been summoned to take care of the runaways, or as Trazleh had put it. "Take care of de mess u made!"

This statement was nearly enough reason for Gorlag to pick up his choppa and cut off the head of that overconfident green shaman, but he had decided to calm himself as attacking could very well get him killed. Victory was still a victory and after rendezvousing with Azgars forces, which had just conquered the Splitstone mines, he thought that maybe he could get a more important job for himself.

His hopes were crushed once more as he was ordered to another pointless scouting mission in order to secure the border. There was a supposed risk that the dark elves would attack their newly established fortress, and someone had to be there to watch the situation, but that someone just had to be him together with that goblin runt Elgar.

"Boss Gorlag!" The shout snapped Gorlag out of his angry thoughts, he was leaning against a huge tree while his forces were steadily building a camp around him. "Yea wat is it?" He yelled back as he turned around to face a single wolf rider who had just stormed through the woods. The goblin wasn't from his unit, he was one of Elgars men, this caught Gorlags interest, what was part of the other scout force doing here.

"Boss Gorlag, or scout forc has spotet enemi presnce just nurth from ere. Elgar de Faststab reqyests dat ur unit enkage in combat with em, while dey sall use de chaos to scout moo ant report back."

Smile filled Gorlags face as he turned away to sniff the air, he couldn't smell it yet. The blood of elves, but he would soon enough. "Tell Elgar we ll attak immitiatly, we sall show de elves deir drue place."

The wolf rider left and Gorlags shouted to his forces informing them of enemy presence, the air was filled with shouts of joy and hatred as the forces started to pick their weapons hastily and form their battle lines. Soon enough the forces were organized, his legions of black orcs and hordes of bloodthirsty orcs with some boar riders that had joined them after the hollow hill incident. His forces may lack variety but they would fill this gap with enthusiasm. With noisy roars they started to march onward. The ruckus they caused would be sure to alert the elves, which didn't bother Gorlag at all, only those pathetic goblins would resort to cowardly surprise attacks, true orcs would face their enemies straight on. Soon after reaching an opening in the forest the enemy was sighted. Gorlags looked up a hill to see a terrific site, massive numbers of enemy elves, some riding on dark green raptors, while others in clear rows with their new and shiny armor. All of that just waiting to be taken for his forces. A gigantic black dragon rose to the air behind the enemy forces, for a scout force they sure had a lot of bulk with them Gorlag thought to himself as he scanned the enemy from one end to the other, trying to spot their leader. He then raised his hands into the air and shouted "All trops, charg!"

As the terrifying waaaaaagh! echoed from hundreds of mouths as once and as the elven forces charged downhill screaming their war cries the true massacre Gorlag yerned for was about to begin. The chaos that followed was perfect for him, a lullaby of agonizing screams, blood and death. The elf cavalry was first to enter as it rushed straight in to face the green wave, first orcs unlucky enough to be in front had their weak armors pierced by the chargers lances, the few lucky enough to evade faced the cold ones fierce fangs as they sank their teeth through the thick skin of orcs. The orcs however soon piled over the riders, for every orc they stroke down 5 more would come on its place, slashing away with their choppas. The fought however was far from over as the dreadspears had now reached the bottom of the hill and charged into the onslaught. Both sides main forces were tied as they pushed relentlessly against one another, orcs running around chopping anything they could hit and elves carefully piercing orcs defences with their spears. So far Gorlag himself hadn't gotten involved, but he could feel his pulse getting higher as he got more excited by the minute. Blood, slaughter, this is what he wanted. With a loud waaaaagh! he rammed into the battle like a train cutting his way through the first couple elves unfortunate enough to get in his way.

As he ran he waved his hand signaling the remainder of his forces to follow his lead. Lead of by maniatic roars the black orcs and boar Boyz charged forward to break through the enemy lines. The forces already fighting heard their screams and joined them in shouting and fighting as hard as they could. The elves which had so far held even began to lose their steam as gorlag chopped his way through a group of puny guards, he then evaded the lance of a charging rider and in his evasion sunk his choppa to the cold ones leg toppling it over and sending the rider flying to the ground. In a ravenous fashion Gorlag jumped atop the screaming lizard ending its pain forever. On middle of the group he could hear the black orcs roars as they proved themselves to be true elite by cutting elves down one after another and advancing through the enemy masses.

Just as Gorlag was about to get lost in his enjoyment he heard a roar like thunder which brought him back down to earth. The dragon with its female sorcerer were closing in fast, it was too loud to hear the womans words but there was no doubt she was casting a spell. As he had predicted the air was suddenly filled with blades formed of nothingness, but for appearing from nothing they sure appeared to be something as they cut down dozens of orcs and wounded many, making them fall to ground in pain. As the bad news decided to all come at once Gorlag noticed that apparently the elves had leftover raptors, which had come out of the forest and were now charging at them from both sides, pinning them down between lizards and dragons. "Somwan, Inercept de riders." Gorlag shout as he cut his way towards the dragon, someone had to slow it down and he intended to be the one. Luckily his shout was heard and the boar riders dispatched in both directions. The interception however was far from success as the Cold ones were faster and their riders lances longer, they were able to strike the orcs mounting the boars before impact. The tactic wasn't still a complete waste as the boars without riders continued their charge toppling over and ramming down many raptors and their riders.

As Gorlag ran forward something disturbed him, he noticed that the elves had been pulling to the sides, they were retreating from the center. He parried a strike from an etherly blade and focused his sight on the sorcerer, as he realized what was going on it was already too late. The dragon was inhaling deeply, it was about to let out its poisonous breath, some foolhardy black orcs had charged forward but they were abruptly stopped by a cloud of black smoke that blasted over them and hovered dangerously close to Gorlag. The general hold his breath and retreated away from the cloud, his forces realizing the threat of horrible suffocation did the same. When the smoke finally vanished Gorlag witnessed the results, dozens of his orcs lying in the ground dead as they were trying to crawl out of the mist or hold their breath, both of which had proven ineffective. Almost all of his black orcs lost Gorlag was furious, but was treated with yet another surprise, the dragon was fleeing. It was quickly retreating back to the hills, and as Gorlag now realized so were the rest of the elves. The hill itself now held more troops than before, 4 bolt throwers had been set up and were being loaded while downhill there was a big group of elves with crossbows waiting for the enemy to charge closer.

However before Gorlag could order anything he was treated with a scream from behind him "Boss Gorlag, Me hav a messag from Elgar." Gorlag turned around and saw a small group of wolf riders. "Elgar has ordered ur forc to rendezvous with dem. We ar to go and help em fend of de elves invasion." "Whad about dis batle? We can't leav no, de enemy is retreatin." Shouted Gorlag angrily hoping that Elgar was here himself, as he would like to strangle the runt with his own two hands. "Deir base is beyond dose hills, u woult not win, deir reinforcements ar too big." The wolf rider replied pointing at the hills the enemy was still retreating to. "Then why ar tey retreatin? Are tey Cowards?" Shout Gorlag bad at the rider, even though he realized that at their current strength the fortress would be impossible to conquer. The wolf rider grinned and replied "Dey hav new problems, we witnessed it ourselvs, Empires forces ar comin at dem from anoter direction. Me guess dey retreted to face em. Diss wil ensure dey cant attack ere, we sall return later wen dey are weakend."

For a moment Gorlag glared at the goblin, then he turned to look at the hill, then the field of battle covered in corpses and blood. "Understood" He finally replied with a low voice. "Me will return. All forces retreat!" With those word Gorlag turned around and started to march back, his brief enjoyment had gotten a bitter end, and once again he was dissatisfied. Being ordered around by those weaker than him was unbearable, but he would be sure to change everything in near future. For now all he could do was to look forward to the next fight.


	3. Size matters

Before the story… This story and all of its continents are based on a series of warhammer games I've had (and will have in future) with my friends. The stories materials such as characters are self created, while the lore, units etc. are based on the warhammer universe. If you have no idea what warhammer is, it's very likely you will not understand the story.

This story in particular goes over a fight between dark elves and my orcs, those who like what they see here, stay tuned for more ;)

For those interested in other warhammer things, you can visit my friends blog "extrabushybeards" . He makes all kinds of posts about warhammer and occasionally posts stories which go hand in hand with mine.

Anyway, without further distraction, here is the story =)

* * *

"Now diss beder beder be got Elgar. I got me trops ere as fast as me can, hope u have some entrainment for us." Shouted Stuntiedoom as he climbed a muddy hill. He had ordered his orcs to take formation down below, he could still hear them complaining about fleeing from the previous fight. Listening to it all night was really weighing on his patience, though he was about take his anger out on the runt waiting at the hill instead of his forces. Stuntiedoom understood why they were so angry, he felt the same way. Still, he was a tad bit intrigued, he had seen some big footsteps along the way, if they brought a giant out here maybe something big was about to go down.

The goblin turned his head, his yellow eyes gleaming like charcoal. The look was far from scary, but made the orc warboss look at him in a new way, the runt was clearly not afraid of him. Oh how he hated that. "I reckon u found dis batl ere much mor entertaining than de one u wer in erlier." Said Elgar turning his head towards the other side of the hill. His signature white wolf jogged next to him and the goblin paddled its head, murmuring something about it getting more fresh meat soon. Stuntiedoom reached the top of the hill and took a glance at the distance. Then he let out a laughter and replied "Well, u wer righ Elgar dis dos look nice." A little further away, the enemy was visible, a big wave of dark elves, some weaklings and elite, far behind the lines was a bolt thrower, ready to pierce anyone unfortunate enough to come its way. In the middle of all the chaos was a humongues monster. A lizard with black and red scales, topped with multiple heads. "Me will slay de Hewdra." Announced Stuntiedoom, he then took a look at Elgar to see if this would protest. For a moment the goblin stood still, he then mounted his wolf and replied. "We ave a giant we promised de lizard, if u want to be a pancake between em me wont stop ya." He then turned his head towards Stuntiedoom and spoke with voice that was nearly a whisper: "U now me alwais dink u want to be a big boss. A big boss dos nod get killed or act so rash."

The discussion turned into a staredown, stuntiedoom glared back at the goblin and the goblin remained silent. Stuntiedoom did not fully agree, as he should not with those beneath him. Yet he decided that once again he would try and stay calm, after all he could always kill the runt later. He simply turned away, picked up his choppa and grunted something he could barely hear himself. The goblin seemed pleased, a bit too pleased for Stuntiedooms liking. "I will take my goblins an led de left flank. U can have de right with ya orcs, if u see de enemy commander feel free to kill im." Stuntiedoom smiled, even though he didn't give a crap about the goblin, it actually gave him freedom to act. he turned to face his forces beyond the hills and roared "Key boyz, we got som elf to slaaghter, lets ged em." With screams of joy the orcs started to move to the other side of the hill and stuntiedoom himself descended to them, while Elgar joined his wolf riders and horde of goblin on the other side of the field.

The giant was lying down in the middle of the field yawning drowsily, but as it saw the green waves mobilized it stood up and started to toddle towards the hydra. The elves now noticing the greenskins movements started to form up and prepared to meet the enemy. Elgar screamed in his high tone and the wolf riders started to rush onward, while their grounded fellows made a run to reach the enemy as soon as possible. The giant was also fast to make a move and picked up the pace to run towards the hydra. The rest of the field wasn't as fast to meet the enemy, and thus the battle began with the enormous beasts meeting at the very centre of the field. Both roared with fury, as they charged and slammed into one another. The hewdraw launched balls of fire which the giant dodged with surprising precision, or luck, and then countered by swinging its massive club and crushing one of the hydras heads to the ground. This, however was merely a hindrance to the beast and soon a new head sprouted to replace the fallen ones sinking its teeth to the giants arm.

Both beasts cries could be heard throughout the field and this was really getting Stuntiedoom thirsty, for violence that is. He encouraged his dual wielding orcs to run faster as he could already see the enemy closing in. It was an elite unit of the elves, he couldn't ask for anything more. With a mighty roar Waaaagh! He rushed forward inspiring his forces to do the same. A little farther to the distance he saw something interesting. There was an elf flying. "Didnd now dose guys can sprout wings." Stuntiedoom murmured as he stared at the flying enemy closing in. From the looks of the armor it was the enemy commander. Even better, he would finally show his true leadership abilities by beating that bird-elf-half breed.

The left side of the field led by Elgar was steadily approaching. They had apparently caught the enemy by surprise as the bolt thrower had yet to fire a single arrow. "Excellent." Thought Elgar to himself as he ordered the night goblins to charge forward, if they could secure the enemy long range warmachine that would make his life that much easier, it could also be a nice tool to use in future battles. Elgar chuckled and took a look around the field, the giant and hydra were still struggling, over superiority. Elgar grinned as their big helper missed a blow after another while the war-trained lizard was slowly but surely weakening its foe. His night goblins would be fine against the elf weaklings, and losing the big one could cost them the battle. With this chain of thought Elgar screamed loudly and led his wolf riding brethren towards the battle of beast. His forces readied their bows and one after another started flinging arrows at the black beast.

Meanwhile the orc side of the field was falling to chaos, the blood thirsty and annoyed orcs were rushing towards the elf elite who were carefully preparing to meet their green prey. Stuntiedoom on the other hand was not joining them but instead rushing towards the flying elf commander. "Ey freak, u seem to be half beast, do ya fight like one?"

The elf was either too proud or foolish to fall for the taunting, Stuntiedoom didn't really care, with amazing speed and vigor it dove towards Stuntiedoom like a true angel of death. The orc however was ready for the elves quick stab and evaded it with a leap to the side, the second blow was countered with his choppa. The elf moved around with a speed hard to rival, and stuntiedoom with his slow movement and big size was no match in mobility, however what he didn't lack was power. As the elf rose higher to the air and dove down the orc took a stance and pulled back his massive choppa. As the elf closed in he made no moves to evade, he waited, waited, and just as the elves overconfident face came in sight he swinged his choppa with all he had. With a resounding blow the choppa found itself in the rib of the elf and grounded it with a single blow. Blood and feathers scattered around as the elf rolled in the dirt from all its previous momentum. Stuntiedoom laughed as he approached his grounded yet still breathing foe. "Id is as dey say, de hier u are de faster u fall." The elf was struggling trying to stand up, Stuntiedoom raised his choppa to end its misery, but just as he was about to deliver the finishing blow a volley of arrows flew out of nowhere. three out of four missed but one scratched stuntiedooms arm. He took a few steps back and saw that the bolt thrower had been directed to him.

This was however not the only thing the orc warboss had neglected. His minions charging at the elf elite had been reduced to mere corpses as the black guard had gone on a real rampage striking the orcs down before they could even strike back. Only a few orcs remained but the black guard was piling on top of them so their fate was already sealed. This made stuntiedoom mad beyond belief, he didn't give a crap about goblin small fry dying, but his own brethren slaughtered with such brutality in mere seconds was just absurd. The pile of corpses however grew even larger as another enormous body fell down.

The giant who had with the help of wolf riders fought bravely against the hewdraw finally gave into its wounds crashing down to the ground, while the lizard was still standing, though only one head remained and its body had been severely damaged. The left side of the field however was winning, the goblins were driving the elves away, they must be even more cowardly than Stuntiedoom had thought. Elgar was riding around directing his forces, he had barely a scratch on him, had he been fighting at all? Wondered stuntiedoom angrily as he turned back to view his opponent. The elf however had vanished, as Stuntiedoom looked around however he found that the enemy commander had retreated to his elites and seemed to be ordering a retreat. Now he was furious, he would not allow his glory to just run away like that while his enemy was barely clinging to life. The elves retreated but Stuntiedoom had other plans he started to run towards the running foe, he didn't care about anything else, what he wanted now was revenge. But suddenly he was stopped as Elgar appeared out of nowhere and blocked his path.

"Stuntiedoom, wat u tink yur doing? We neednt give chase, we are ere to hold de area. Even de Hewdraw will fall any minud now."

Stuntiedoom couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So we led em run? No wei! I godda kill dem boss, I almost got im."

"No matter. U can kill im anotter day." Replied Elgar staring down at stuntiedoom. "We won, u will ged part of de glory. Even if u waste plenty of recources."

"Waste recourcec? U sayin id was my fault me ladz can't pull deir weight?!" Shouted stuntiedoom kicking the nearest corpse. He had no intention to take his anger out on them, not anymore, but Elgars claims made it hard for him to stay true to his morals. The goblins eyes were gleaming, he was looking down to him again.

"U were in charge o dem, obviously de fault is yours."

Now he had it, he would not listen to this further, killing the elf would wait, first off he would take pride in killing Elgar. Oh how he would enjoy doing it. "I've had it." He announced raising his choppa. "U and me will duel ere and now. Me will not listen to ya unless u can best me."

Stuntiedoom waited, Elgars eyes were gleaming, as if he was calculating. Then he picked up his git slicer and pointed it towards Stuntiedoom. "Werywell, come!"

Stuntiedoom, even as angry he was, was still sort of glad to hear that the goblin had some backbone. With a loud roar he rushed towards Elgar and he did the same. The two met, their weapons clash loudly but stuntiedooms force was far superior, he barely knocked Elgar of his mount but the goblin kept his balance. The wolf took a little distance and then rushed in again. The orc had practised this earlier today, he took a stance and just as he was about to be struck he swung his choppa in a wide arc. The wolf however was faster than the orc expected and actually leapt over his strike burying its fangs to stuntiedooms shoulder. The orc however was thick skinned one, he grunted in pain and almost fell down but was capable of shaking the wolf of while avoiding Elgars deadly Slicer. The wolf took distance again, this time however stuntiedoom didn't let it have its way by charging at it. Elgar did the same, Stuntiedoom however learned from his mistake, as they met he sidestepped to evade the leaping wolf and as it was passing by swinged his choppa. With a single blow, Elgar flew of of his mount. With this one blow Stuntiedoom was sure he had won. Elgar made no moves, perhaps he was dead. Stuntiedoom took a step closer, all of the sudden the cursed white wolf jumped at him biting his arm holding the choppa. Stuntiedoom shouted trying to shake the beast of, but only moment too late did he realize what was going on. That bastard Elgar was standing up again, he had been bluffing, his eyes gleamed like charcoal and he grinned as he slashed with his slicer. Stuntiedoom fell down to the ground, and his choppa fell of. The ground was being covered by his very own blood, as the goblin had sliced a deep wound into his chest. The runt was now standing next to him with his weapon coloured by blood.

"Diss de way me gonna go. Fallen by de hand of a stinkin gobbo?"


End file.
